


New Look

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: (Y/N) is sick of dealing with her hair in Neverland so she cuts her hair.





	New Look

You looked down at the pile of hair at your feet, and kicked as much of it as you could into the creek.

You ran your hands over your head to remove the loose hairs still clinging to your head.

‘OK, all is said and done, too late to be upset if it’s fucked up.’ you muttered to yourself before easing up to the reflective creek.

You looked at yourself in the still and clear water, looking at your new image.

You loved it.

You smiled at the reflection, it was so much better than you had expected it to be for your first self given haircut.

Not to say you didn’t like your previous reflection with your long hair, but you kinda didn’t. It was much too difficult to hold up, the humid Neverland air made it frizz up, the leaves and twigs always getting tangled in it.

With a triumphant smile you threw the comb you always carried into the creek and watched it flow away.

‘(Y/N)! Come on we’re about to pick today’s game!’

You look down the path that lead back to camp when you heard Tootles call you.

You shook away the last bit of stray hair on your shirt before heading down the path.

You were both excited and mildly scared of seeing the boys’ reaction to your haircut. 

They have always loved to tease you for all the time you spent on hair, so you wanted to see their faces when they saw they couldn’t do that anymore.

You entered the camp confidently enjoying how everyone went quiet as their eyes fell on you.

You took an apple from Felix’s hand and took a seat on log, taking out a knife and cutting a slice off.

‘Let’s play…cramped. Been a while since we played that one.’ you said casually, taking a bit of the apple slice.

Still no one said anything.

‘Come on guys, no one likes one-sided conversations, is my haircut so distracting?’ you grinned.

‘Well usually I’d tug your hair as a greeting but I can’t now.’ Felix chuckled, seemingly snapping everyone out of their trance.

Suddenly you were surrounded by boys, none of them able to keep their hands off your head.

‘I can’t believe you cut it.’

‘It’s so short now.’

‘I can’t even get a solid grip to yank it.’

‘Yeah could you stop trying.to pull my hair!’ you yelled slapping away all their hands.

‘What’s all the fuss?’

The boys finally back off enough for you to see Peter coming out of his tree house.

‘Thank God, can you tell these idiots to leave my head alone.’ you sighed in relief.

But Peter looked as shocked as the boys had.

‘You cut it.’

‘Yeah, its too humid here and too hard to realistically maintain long hair in a forest. It only made sense to cut it.’ you shrugged.

Peter walked up to you and ran his fingers through your short hair.

‘I must say I will miss seeing your long hair flow behind as you run through the woods.’ he frowned.

This made you mirror his expression; not that it made you dislike the haircut, but you had hoped Peter would like it.

‘But, this does suit you better.’ he smiled, placing a kiss on top of your head.


End file.
